


Schools in the Hazbin Hotel Universe

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: A list of schools and ideasComing soon: "Hazbin Hotel Transylvania" crossover
Kudos: 1





	Schools in the Hazbin Hotel Universe

Hell:

Inferno University

Impale University

University of Damnation

Hell High: The standard Hell-version of a typical high school. This is where Charlie, Seviathan and Helsa went to high school in the 1800s/1900s. Charlie went to prom with Seviathan while Helsa was a mean girl. Will be set for the official Charlie prequel comic. 

Hazbin High: An alternate universe high school featuring the characters as students or teachers. 

Helluva High/Imp Trade School: An alternate universe school featuring the Helluva Boss characters. May have been where the imps learned how to kill and use weapons. 

Penitentiary Place K-12: The prison-like school where the demon Mrs. Mayberry works as a preschool teacher. 

University of Pride

University of Greed

University of Gluttony

University of Lust

University of Envy

University of Sloth

University of Wrath

Goetia Institute

Heaven:

Holy University

Lord's Little Ones K-12

Heaven High

University of Charity

University of Kindness

University of Temperance

University of Humility

University of Diligence 

University of Patience

University of Chasity

Enoch Institute

University of Holy Weaponry: the military like school where the Exorcists study before they go off to train.


End file.
